If that's what you're into
by Schnibbs 'Like schnapps
Summary: Sakura and Ino are left feeling lonely after both Naruto and Sasuke have left the village so they find there own way to comfort each other for their losses...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura and Ino are around thirteen in this.**

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto not me.**

**This contains Yuri/Shoujo-ai do not read if you don't like it! I don't want to hear about it later. You have been warned.**

If that's what you're into

Chapter 1

Sakura rested her elbows on the counter, her chin in her hands. "Ino, come train with me."

Looking up from the magazine she'd been leafing through, Ino raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see I'm working?"

Frowning, Sakura looked over her shoulder "But there's hardly any customers at the moment."

Ino sighed before allowing a small smile to grace her lips "Okay, just give me a sec."

Pulling her apron off over her head, she tossed it out back before rounding the counter calling to her farther "Hey dad! I'm taking a break!"

Inoichi gave a wave of his hand. Taking this as an "OK", the two girls left the flower shop, heading for the training field.

Sakura looked ahead, holding her arms behind her back. "You guys haven't been very busy lately."

"It's the time of year. We always hit a lurch around this time."

"I see."

The two fell into a comfortable silence walking side by side.

Since Naruto leaving to train with master Jiraiya, the young Yamanaka and Haruno had become something close to friends. Sasuke's betrayal had obviously left the two feeling alone and in need of someone and neither girl could find someone who could better understand their pain than each other.

Most of their time together was spent either training or taking long walks throughout the village. They hardly spoke but this only seemed to help them have a deeper understanding of the other and drew them closer than they were to anyone else.

Reaching the training field, Ino turned to Sakura "What do you want to do first?"

Sakura chewed her lip in thought "Um, how about target practice?"

Ino had found that whenever Sakura was thinking, she had a habit of chewing her bottom lip. "Okay."

They set up the targets and got themselves into a throwing position. Ino looked across at Sakura.

She had noticed a few things Sakura did out of habit. Like how the bridge of her nose would slightly crease when she was concentrating or how she gave a tiny triumphant smile every time her weapon hit it's target. Her eye would also kind of twitch whenever she missed and she would lean forward more and squint her eyes as if it would help her next time.

"Ino?"

Ino realised she'd been staring at Sakura for some time now. She shook her head "Ah, sorry!" she quickly turned back to her own targets but she could still feel Sakura's eyes on her.

"Hey, lets spar now." Sakura moved to collect her weapons, Ino doing the same.

Sakura had recently started her training with the fifth. She was improving quickly in both her medical studies and fighting.

Ino was starting to almost fear the deadly blows the pink haired kunoichi would unleash. She thanked god that she still hadn't quite gotten her aim down just yet. She'd been nicked by one of her punches once after losing her footing mid dodge and ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a small concussion.

Sakura had learned to hold back a little during mock fight after Ino threatened to spar with someone else if she wasn't more careful.

"You ready forehead?"

Sakura smirked and shifted into a fighting stance "Come at me Ino-pig."

Ino scoffed, starting off with a running leap. She had to be quick if she wanted to land a hit. The pinkette was swift on her feet.

Sakura jumped back, barely dodging a fist. "You've gotten faster..." She grabbed Ino's wrist, tossing her sideways "but you're still not fast enough."

Sakura was there as she hit the ground. Placing her arm across her throat to hold her in place her free hand balled into a fist. Ino flinched as she felt it brush past her cheek and hit the ground next to her head.

"You're dead." she grinned.

Ino stared up into Sakura's eyes, the pressure on her chest was making it hard to breathe. Noticing how close their faces were she blushed.

"Ino...?" Sakura's grin shrunk a little.

"Get off me!" Ino shoved Sakura aside and stood up.

"Jeez Ino, sore looser much?" Sakura dusted off the back of her skirt.

"Shut up!" She almost glared at her then turned and stomped off towards the nearest tree, where she stopped and sat down angrily.

Sakura followed, sitting next to her.

They sat there quietly for a few minuets before Ino broke the silence.

"You're so strong and I'm just... Weak."

Sakura slipped her hand into Ino's and gently squeezed it. "You're not weak."

Ino blushed, looking down at their hands before looking back up at Sakura.

Sakura looked back and smiled.

Ino squeezed Sakura's hand back and they shuffled closer.

"Sakura-"

Sakura cut her off, brushing her lips softly against Ino's. She pulled back only to be followed until she could move back no further. There was more pressure in this kiss and neither girl really minded. Finally the need for air broke them apart.

Sakura stood, holding out a hand to pull Ino up. "Let's go get something to eat."

Ino stared at her hand for a brief second before smiling and reaching out to accept it.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place after the three year time skip.**

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto not me.**

**This contains Yuri/Shoujo-ai do not read if you don't like it! I don't want to hear about it later. You have been warned.**

If that's what you're into

Chapter 2

Sakura smoothly pulled herself out from underneath Ino's arm. She propped herself up on her elbow as her eyes fell on the sleeping girls face. She didn't know how the blonde could sleep so easily. For Sakura, the task of sleeping next to the blue eyed teen was proving to be an impossible feat.

Not because of the fact that the two teens were rivals. No. They were no longer rivals…. In a sense that is. They still seemed to butt heads every once in a while.

No. It was because they were lovers.

Since that time in the training fields, the girls had seemed to gravitate towards the other. She would almost go so far as to say their bond was stronger than that of team seven. Almost.

But of course. Nothing outweighed team seven and the bond they shared.

Although things seemed to be going good in the relationship, Sakura couldn't help but notice the resistance Ino was putting up.

They went no further than heated kissing, holding and sleeping in the same bed.

If Sakura had it her way, she would have ravished the blonde teen by now.

It was almost headache inducing the way they would be kissing one moment and then Ino would be breaking it off the next. Her excuses were getting weaker and weaker. Sakura was starting to think this relationship was of no meaning to Ino.

She looked down at Ino once again. She reached out, touching her hand to her face. Gently enough so as not to wake her, she ran her thumb tenderly over her smooth cheek.

Ino's eyelids twitched and she raised her hand up, placing it over top of Sakura's.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ino laced her fingers through Sakura's "It's fine… What time is it?"

Sakura gave her hand a gentle squeeze "It's still early, go back to sleep"

Tugging at her hand, Ino placed Sakura's palm over her lips, kissing it lovingly. "Cm'ere…" She opened her arms in an inviting manner.

Sakura smiled inwardly, slipping down into the warm embrace, her back to Ino.

"Hey, roll over" Ino touched her lips to the back of Sakura's neck

She turned herself over so her nose was almost pressing into Ino's breasts.

"Ino...?"

"Mm?" her voice was thick with sleep.

Sakura paused "Never mind..."

Sakura knocked lightly on the large wooden door, bringing her hand back to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Even after Ino had fallen back asleep, Sakura had been kept awake by roaming thoughts until finally drifting off just as the light began making it's way through the gap in the curtains.

Her sleep wasn't as long as she would have hoped though. Being woken by an annoying knock to her door, she'd somewhat refusedly gotten up, being sure not to wake Ino only to find a messenger nin waiting at the door to tell her of Tsunade's summoning.

"Come in!"

Heaving a sigh, Sakura pushed open the door halfheartedly.

She perked up seeing the familiar silver head of hair of her old sensei.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement "Long time no see."

She turned to bow in respect of the Hokage "Milady, may I ask why it is you summoned me... Well us?"

Tsunade smiled, a hint of mischief playing on her lips "Someones arrived in the village and has requested a meeting with the two of you specifically."

"But... Why us?"

Kakashi's cocked his head, as if he'd heard someone at the door.

"Ah, they must be here"

Sure enough, one solid knock was heard from the door before it swung open, the person not waiting for the permission of the Hokage herself.

"Hey Granny, they here yet?"

Tsunade's brow twitched in irritation "I've warned you about that name Naruto..."

"Naruto...?"

"Yo, Kakashi! Sakura!" a broad grin spread across the blond ninja's features, tugging at his trademark whiskers.

"Naruto! It really is you!"

"Oh, Naruto. You're back."

Tsunade dropped the annoyed look and sat back in her chair watching the long awaited reunion.

"When did you get back?" Sakura asked in shock.

Naruto chuckled, placing his hands on his hips "Just now. Me and Pervy Sage sent a messenger hawk ahead of us asking Granny to get you guys to meet us!"

"Heh, I like the new jump suit. Still with the orange I see." Kakashi jumped in, not wanting to miss out on the conversation.

Naruto looked down at his outfit as if just noticing for the first time his change in attire. "Oh, yeah. My old ones gotten little ruffed up with all the training."

"Well I doubt you'd even be able to fit it anymore. Just look at how tall you've gotten!" Sakura compared their height with her hand, as if to exaggerate her point.

"Nah, I haven't grown that much" He scratched at his cheek, embarrassed from all the attention he was getting.

"Well I can see you all have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you take the rest of the day off to do just that." Tsunade paused "Oh. But not you Kakashi. I need you to run me a couple of errands today."

Kakashi sighed dejectedly as the other two stifled their laughter.

"So, Sakura. Been dating anyone recently?"

Sakura nearly choked on her ramen as a blush crept onto her cheeks, her mind immediately turning to Ino.

"Ah, no. Not really..." Could she even count what her and Ino had as dating anyway? Although, she wouldn't mind saying it was...

A look of hope crossed the fox boys face before it was replaced by an angry pout.

"I suppose you're still madly in love with Sasuke though aren't you...?"

There was a slight sting at the mention of the previous team seven member's name but even she was surprised to feel no desire to be with the raven haired boy. "Actually no. It seems I'm over him."

Shock and hope crossed Naruto face at about the same time "What! Oh well... Do you think maybe we could go on a date sometime then?"

'Crap' "I don't know Naruto... I mean, I'm just not really that into dating anyone at the moment."

"Aw come on Sakura chan! At least give it a try!"

Sakura sighed "I'll think about it."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air as a sign of victory "Yes! You won't regret it Sakura chan!"

"Hey! I said I'll think about it!"

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Naruto couldn't help but let his grin show "Yep, yep!"

"Geez, just eat your ramen knuckle head."

The old man chuckled behind the counter and the two's antics. "It's good to see you back again Naruto."

"It's good to eat your ramen gramps! No one does ramen as good as Ichirakus!"

Letting out a loud laugh, the old man turned back to his cooking. "Eat up then, it's on the house."

"You're the best gramps!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the spiky haired teen. 'He really hasn't changed much has he'. She was almost relived in a way.

Although she herself had changed considerably these past three years, she would've thought it sad if Naruto had come back as a completely different person. In a way, he was her last connection to Sasuke and she wasn't quite ready yet to let go of that part of her past, even if she had gotten over her crazed adolescent crush for him.

Crush...

Was she crushing over Ino? It didn't feel like a crush. If anything it felt like something more.

Was there the possibility that she was... In love?

She let out a shocked gasp at the sudden realisation.

At some point it had become more than just comfort or a way out of loneliness. The fact that she hadn't realised this sooner left her feeling stupid. How could she not have noticed something so damn obvious!

Glancing across at Naruto she felt a cool chill run down her spine.

'What if she doesn't feel the same...?'

The silent refusal to take their relationship any further... Could Ino's part in this be just merely her way of dealing with the loss of Sasuke and nothing more?

A bitter taste was starting to form in Sakura's mouth as tears threatened to overflow.

All she could hear was the deafening pounding of her heart in her ears.

"Sakura chan...?"

She chewed at her lip desperately, trying to keep the overwhelming feelings at bay.

"Sakura chan?"

Her hands clenched and unclenched, gripping at the fabric covering her legs.

"Sakura!"

The sudden loud noise caused Sakura to spin in her chair, facing the her caller.

Now that he had her attention Naruto addressed the matter "Sakura... Are you ok? You don't look to good..."

Quickly swiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands, Sakura straightened in her chair "Haha, geez Naruto. No need to yell." Her smile was stretched.

Naruto frowned, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

"What?"

"Why don't I walk you home for now and you can go have a lay down. You look tired."

'Settle down Sakura. That's all this is. You're just tired. No need to over think things.''

Sakura sighed "Thank you..."

Nodding to show he understood, the blonde stood from his seat, waiting for Sakura to follow suite.

She complied flashing a worn smile in his direction.

'Maybe he has changed...'


End file.
